


so when im in heaven will you be my valentine?

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT REALLY !!!!, M/M, title is from valentine by dafna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Etho thinks about Xisuma and his relationship.
Relationships: Xisumavoid/Etho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	so when im in heaven will you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this around a month ago and I edited it tonight. Idk why I wrote it exactly xtho kind of just came to me at some point and I started writing. Its really just a drabble! just take it as it is lol... also Idk the hc fandoms opinion on shipping anymore but idc... just dont hate please

Etho doesn’t think it will truly last for the rest of their lives. Even then, it's not like they'll ever tell anyone, because there's a certain sweetness about the actions that no one else will ever bear witness to that adds a lot. When it's just them in a pair, he knows it's not being done for someone else. It's for them. 

What he does know is that they're not technically official. It's just the two of them every now and again appearing at one another's base to lie in a bed and talk occasionally. It’s spoken affection with a tender hand resting on his cheek and a gentle thumb caressing his blush like it's not even a big deal and maybe, it isn't (but to Etho, it is).

When they don't speak, they're never broken up about it. Sometimes they just don't talk for a while, but the silence is always parted by a message in the dead of the night asking if he wants to come over and his heart leaps into his throat as he always agrees (why is it even a question anymore?). His heart shoots up again when Xisuma pulls down his mask for a tender kiss that he could never comprehend happening before this world. Because they were not like this before - Etho has never had something like this before. Xisuma might have. Maybe all the other hermits have. But in all his days in Hermitcraft he's never had someone who makes him want to cry from the sweetness of their touch. 

Maybe the universe decided he had earned it and when he thinks this he ponders whether love was something he had to earn. He thinks these things as he lies by Xisuma’s side. He's still because Xisuma is. Xisuma, whose helmet is long forgotten and his unblemished skin that glows, does wonders to the butterflies in Etho’s stomach. Sometimes, when it's all quiet, he holds Xisuma's hand with the same softness as their shared kisses.

It's not like they particularly hide it, but they never perform the same affections in front of other hermits. Sometimes when they meet with others there's an armoured limb around his shoulder, but it only ever brushes him in a way that makes him crave something he will not receive until the moon rises into the sky. Times like those make him want the cold metal firmly placed on his shoulder, a thumb rubbing his shoulder confidently. Not for anyone else exactly, it's still for them, but it's a show that they really are something. 

As far as Etho can tell, no one knows for sure. Maybe Xisuma has told someone, maybe Stress, or Ren, but if he has, they hide it well. Etho hasn't told anyone. He doesn’t bring it up when he and Beef have their meetings. He doesn't say the second reason why he hasn't worked on Keralis’ song was because he spent a whole week of nights in Xisuma’s bed, an arm around his waist. None of them need to know. Especially not Doc. Because he would easily lose his mind over them. And Doc should never need to do that over something like this, because they're not officially a thing. He can have his suspicions, he can shoot sideways glances at the two of them when Xisuma's arm brushes against his own when they walk and he can ask if there's anyone in Etho’s life currently, but he won’t get a definite answer. Not now and maybe not ever. 

It scares him, how he doesn't know how long this will last. How long will the gentleness linger in Xisuma’s eyes, on his lips, in the way he speaks? When will it filter away until they cant even look at one another anymore? Xisuma is so good naturedly polite that Etho thinks he will never stop making eye contact with him, but Etho doesn't know if he could possibly bear the idea of looking in and not seeing a glint of affection and love. He's never known Xisuma like this before, and he doesn’t think he can go back to not knowing this once again. Etho has gotten a taste and he can't stop. 

He's thinking all these things and more on a night when it just felt too cold to be alone. Despite the humidity of the jungle air, there was a constant shiver down his spine and an unstoppable chatter inside his chest accompanying the restlessness in his limbs. Tonight, Etho had messaged first, and Xisuma agreed faster than Etho thought he would have. So, he flew over and spotted Xisuma waiting for him with a keen, searching eye. He landed a few feet before him, making his way towards his lover with no hesitation. He knows that their relationship doesn’t need hesitation. 

His mask is gently tugged down in an instant and he feels soft lips fit into his own as soon as they reach one another. They fell into a position that is natural and almost becoming of them. Strong arms are around his waist firmly and own pale ones slip around Xisuma's neck. He thinks they fit together just right. He wonders if he could ever fit like a perfect puzzle piece like this someone else. He doubts it and that thought is pushed away quickly.

They part after a moment, and Etho keeps his arms lax where they are, resting his forehead on the crook of Xisuma’s neck, right beside where his arm rests. Xisuma moves his own head to the side, almost resting his cheek on Etho’s head, still holding onto his partner with a grip that isn't too firm or lenient at the same time. He always does it just right, Etho thinks, embarrassingly so.

“Hi,” Etho was the first to speak, but it was nothing more than a gravelly mumble that had been caught in his throat for a few minutes now. 

“Hey,” Xisuma responds in an accent-tinted whisper. It’s gentle and warm and something Etho never stops liking. 

Their position is kept for a few moments longer. It's sickeningly intimate and he wonders what another hermit would say or do if they saw them. He wonders if Xisuma gets just as paranoid thinking a similar thing, because the limbs around his waist loosen and depart and Etho mimics, removing the touch from around Xisuma's shoulders with a somber feeling in his rib cage. Xisuma hesitantly takes his cheek off it’s perch, slipping his hand into Etho’s to lead the way. Etho knows this route like the back of his hand. He's slipped through it with Xisuma or by himself many times. This time, Xisuma leads and Etho follows, entirely focused on sweetly intertwining their fingers. Xisuma allows it, giving his hand a squeeze while not even peeking back at his companion. 

Xisuma’s bedroom dawns upon them and they separate to crawl into their appointed sides. It was never vocalized, like many things in their relationship, but Xisuma takes the right side and Etho, the left. It just worked like that.

He wants to face Xisuma tonight, something he only does when he knows he will spend more time awake than his companion, thinking and planning as his long finger twirls through a brown coil of hair or as his hand reaches back to ghost a calloused palm over Xisuma’s own hand, which is almost always placed on the small of Etho’s back. 

When he thinks too long and his eyes droop, he can gently push his unmasked face into the collarbone of his lover, almost holding his breath and wondering if the other will wake from him doing this. He never had before, but Etho is always cautious. Sometimes, when sleep is finally catching him and his breaths are steady and slow, he can feel the human chains that hold him close tighten a little, pulling him closer. A kind face is buried into his silver roots and Etho will fall asleep dreaming of words that have not yet been spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you thought if you want! It is currently 2 am on a school night as i'm posting this so I really dont care to check for errors and stuff anymore. also since i didnt want to throw anyone off at the start yeah i did just put a random song lyric and description in there thank you for noticing (valentine is a good song tho i think it fits the story)
> 
> as for writing i dont know if ill come back and publish more? idk if people ask for it i have another etho centric multichapter fic that i got halfway through because ethos my fav that one is non shippy as well so if people want it lmk :) ok thanks for reading kthyxbye


End file.
